


Peggy's Final Tuesday

by aireagoir



Series: The Third Tuesday [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Peggy Carter, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireagoir/pseuds/aireagoir
Summary: Peggy only has a few minutes before Tuesday may slip from her fingers.She has to work fast, so much depends on it. So much depends on her, getting it right. More than getting it right...getting it in writing.In writing that has just been delivered to three residents of the Avengers Tower.





	

********

Gentlemen,

I'm sorry. It was my intention to write separate notes, but I fear time is a precious commodity. In this moment I know what I mean to say and how, and we mustn't waste time.

First of all, James. Your obligation is both the simplest to describe and hardest to dispatch, so I'll straight to it: bring him home. Every time. No matter what it costs, no matter how much has happened in the intervening time, now that you're here your job is the same as it ever was. Bring Steve back. It's of little consequence if you can't trust your mind will do this; we are all aware your heart will let you do nothing less. For this I am eternally grateful. This isn't to say I wasn't once envious, James, but I believe we have confidently let that ship sail into a favorable port long ago. My reunion with the man who loved me wholly is near. What a relief it will be to be young again, to see him run towards me free of his walking stick, if that's what heaven is for him. For me it will be an eternity of trusting that the flowers of my memories are all my own for the plucking whenever I want. Every morning I'll pick another recollection and relive the heady days of the War, of work, where my husband first saw me, saw my _worth_ , and never found me wanting. You see all of Steve, Sergeant. Perhaps in another seventy years or so the object of our mutual exasperation will finally believe his own worth.

 ~~Howard~~ , Anthony, apologies, Anthony. Tony. In my room there is a photograph of a young woman named Marisol. Her arm is around a young man I don't recognize. On the back of the photo it says, "Ms. Carter, thank you for sharing my happiness when I told you Gabe proposed!!! He saved money until he had enough for a ring and a ceremony at my mother's house. We'll be back two weeks from now, August 31, 2013. If you're upset that I'm not there to see you, the other nurse will show you this picture. Love, your Marisol, soon MRS. KIRBY!!!"

Marisol is the evening shift nurse. A few years ago she told me there was a new dining service available for select residents with an upgraded meal plan. The food was quite delicious and beautifully prepared. Marisol's beau worked in the kitchen and apparently their romance started when Gabe would plate my food so that Marisol could bring it to me immediately. When I was able I began making notes regarding the stipend. Marisol finally admitted that there was a charity from the SSR that had paid for mine. Howard, for God's sake, we started the SSR and you and I both know there was no charitable trust created within the organization. It's poor form to express gratitude tinged with admonishment; however you, as usual, have left so little choice. Please, Howard, before it's too late I implore you to be as kind to your son as you have been to me. He struggles to take root and you tower over him denying that poor boy the sunshine he needs to thrive. He is the best of you and Maria. You have so many years ahead of you to work but Anthony will only be a young man a short while. Let him know you.

 

 

Finally, Captain Rogers.

My darling Steve. When you were gone I couldn't bear the thought you were alone. I desperately needed to believe you could hear me and know I didn't abandon you. My heart carried you to what we thought was your eternal rest. You were never, ever alone as you sank into the earth.

Please do me the honour of returning the favour; I shall not fear sinking into the earth if I know you're carrying me.

Someday we can have that dance. I'll show you how.

Just be there.

 

Yours,

Peggy

 

 


End file.
